Series
The paradox roleplay is considered to be a series, which currently consists of 4 seasons. Season 1: The Beginning Season 1 was the beginning of the roleplay, initiated by Tal, & was originally heavily based off of a roleplay started on a Sky Does Minecraft Wiki (hence the roleplay's original name, sdmroleplay). The roleplay begun with 8 main contributors, being Tal, Mark, Jess, Alex, Mike, Kevin, MilitaryGeneral & Issimuloday/Zeodex. This season was mainly used to establish the characters, & the main enviornment. Season 2: Dark World With the start of season 2, with Mark officially establishing the season structure, the roleplay's name was officially changed to "Paradox Roleplay". In addition to the aforementioned contributors, this season was also inclusive to Denter, Luke, & Jacob, bringing the contributor total to 11. Within this season, Tal's OC "Lat" was the driving antagonist, & Mark's OC "Indeed" became the methodical game guide. Later in the season, Lat attempted to kill Indeed, to which he began jumping between sessions for an unexplained expedition. Also, Jess' OC "Spore" created a lot of clones. Season 3: The Season Nobody Cared About and Just Said "Fuck it." Season 3 was all quite a blur. After Mark's leave, which was stated to be permanent at the time, a lot of the plot-driving contributors began to leave the roleplay. The only two people who participated in this season were Jess & Alex. The only story arcs that occurred within this time were Alex claiming that Mark's OC "Silver" was speaking with some sort of diety (claims of which were later ruled false, turned out said "diety" was Tal after retconning himself out of the series), & the mass death of a lot of Spore's clones. Season 4: The Endgame (probably) After several months of the roleplay being rather inactive, Mark had returned to the roleplay stating that the original reason he left is now obsolete. Mark then renewed the roleplay for a fourth season, declaring that it would be the last season. Upon the season commencing, the other two main contributors (Tal & Jess) agreed to participate & finish the story (Alex also returned upon prompted invitation). Tal was however quick to depart almost immediately due to not wanting to be dragged into it again without any real explanation. He also held a grudge between the other two, being a factor in his departure. He eventually returned to finish the RP. The first story arc picked up with dialog between Silver & Spore, which quickly revealed a game mechanic called a "timeline fold", which is the in-game explanation for the eerie near-hiatus that was season three. Jacob, Zeodex, & Mike were banned from the roleplay for this season for somewhat-relevant reasons. (They're all "dead", in a sense.) A second story arc developed with Lat's return, revealing he's done extensive research on the concept of Realms, learning that they're actually time-displaced sections of history, and that the Guardians have been dead for hundreds of years, placing Indeed's true motives into question. A third began with Tal learning he was "the Doctor", although it remains to be seen whether if he's THE Doctor or someone with his genetic memories. At a point in these story arcs, the majority of the active members agreed that it would be best to terminate this wiki, on account of the inactivity of almost everyone, & the fact that Tal no longer wanted to associate with this wiki. The wiki was never successfully terminated, & all existing members nearly halted their activity on this site (give or take a few posts once every few months). Adaptations Since Season 2, there's been various adaptations of the roleplay's story. Jess & Mark created short story adaptations of the story for class assignments. Alex made a "Phantom Indeed" wiki for a short time parodying the session 2 concept from season 2 onward. MilitaryGeneral took a different, inconsistent approach with the roleplay in its entirety by keeping it closer to the sky-does-minecraft theme the roleplay was spun and eventually diverged from. Currently, Tal is working on a novelization taking place in-between Seasons 1 and 2. As the creator and co-writer of the RP, his novel is considered canon, and is part of the Paradox Expanded Universe. Since November of 2015, as a late response to a conversation between him & Tal, Mark has been working on the "Akytior Kaladach" EP under the alternate music handle of "Prior Friend". It is unclear how strongly (& in what way) this music release will be connected to the Paradox Roleplay multiverse, but the title of the EP is a nod to the canonical full name of Tal's self-inspired character. Unused Drafts This section here covers unused drafts for Season 3, Season 4 and a would-be Season 5. Most of these were being worked into the current Season 4 before it's untimely cancellation. Season 3 *The tone would've been considerably darker than Season 2's, with visible gore being shown more often. *Alex would have been killed off. *Comedic elements were toned down. *It would be made clear (and it has been made clear already) that MilitaryGeneral's articles are not, and'' have never been, ''canon. *It would have focused on the theme of clones, with a clone of Tal's Time War self being the villain. *The Guardians, barring Indeed, would have been killed off early into the season. *An explanation for why all of Tal's regenerations look exactly the same as his first one would have been given. *The more supernatural and sci-fi elements would have been toned down, with gun use increasing. Season 4 *The season's tone would be similar to Season 1's. *Time Lord technology would have played a more important role. *It would have worked as a pseudo-prequel to Season 1, with flashbacks showing what happened before it's time, and focusing on the origins of certain characters, even retconning pre-established ones. *The Time War would have happened again, with preventing it being a major plot point. *Indeed would have been the main antagonist. *Sci-fi elements were toned up slightly, with space travel being a plot point. Season 5 *Gallifrey would have been important in this season instead of Season 4. *A few of the planned deaths in the last four seasons would happen. *This would act as the final season of the original series before moving on to a sequel series. *Penumbra would have survived up until this season, and would be a secondary antagonist. *"The End of the Universe" would have been a story arc. *The truth would be revealed in this season. Moving Forward Despite the intended termination of this wiki (which never actually happened), Mark decided to pick up the roleplay, & restart it on a new wiki. His initial goal was to make the roleplay readily compatible with a large group, but after months of drafting, the project seemed too ambitious, so all plans for that were scrapped. It's around this time that Tal terminated any communication he previously had with Jess, thus seemingly marking Tal's official discontinuation of involvement with the roleplay series in its entirety. The task of reviving the series was taken up by Mark once again, where on July 12th of 2015, he set up some forums that allowed the roleplay to continue at roleplay.silvermediapro.tk. However, due to the collective disinterest, hesitation, & technical roadblocks held by Tal & Jess, the project never took off. After months of no use, the project was terminated indefinitely on November 28th of 2015. In a corresponding statement, Mark said "The project will only be resumed if one other former player & one new participant are willing to become active with this project, & even so, the way in which the project is carried out will likely not involve these forums.". No other word has since been given about the state of this project. On another note, ever since season 4 of the roleplay abruptly concluded, Jess & Mark continued roleplaying primarily on Skype, using characters they developed here on the wiki. These arcs have been following the process of a session-two version of Spore attempting to take over the multiverse with their hundreds of thousands of clones, & these story arcs are still continuing today, despite Mark's inconsistent disinterest in the process (It was also established that none of these Skype arcs are actually canonical). Category:Canon Category:Real World